Tangled vine
by issue'181
Summary: poison ivy is placed in Arkham for the first time.


CHAPTER 0NE

A tangled vine:

Mother Nature is divine.

No single person not even hundreds of people can ever stand against her, but a single bat can fence her from the plants she protects and nurtures! Leaving them vulnerable for men to do as they please, and people call this justice...

What idiotic beings they must be.

"Did you hear?!" the first guard screamed

"Hear what?" and the second seemed oblivious to the whole situation.

"They caught poison ivy"

"What no way"

"Yeah and apparently batman is bringing her single handily"

"The bats? She must be a real head case then." the 2nd guard finished as a police car drove in, stopping at the entrance to Arkham. both man glanced inside the car hoping to get a Look at poison ivy, which came to no use since the cars tinted windows were wound up leaving no way to see inside. But what came as an even better sight was the Batman, he came up behind the police vehicle in his usually cape and cowl, this turned the guard's attention to him immediately.

what a better sight then a plant killer' Ivy thought as she watched the two guards gaze at him like little children. she couldn't help but want to laugh at the simply mistake she had made that got her caught in the first place; not only had she let her foot touch a pressured plated silent alarm system, she also had a run in with Batman who'd thought it be fun to chop up her babies. The thought of it made her so angry that she was considering attacking the barbed walls which laid between her and the cops, but that would lead nowhere so Ivy quickly dismissed the thought entirely.

It wasn't very long till Batman and the two guards were on either side of the cars doors ready to grab her and drag Ivy into a cold, damp and dark cell, without her precious babies. But what could she possible do, not only are her hands bound by a lovely chain, Batman had made her a necklace that stops her ability to control any plants 'that was kind of him.'

the only good point is she could still hear their thoughts and feel them, but that wasn't enough to help them, all she could do was feel there pain and listen silently without the power to do a thing. She felt her arm being grabbed, which led to her quickly turning her head towards the guard that did it and giving him the death stare. Both guards backed off terrified that something may happen to them, Batman noticed this so he yanked her out of the car with intense force leaving a bruise on her forearm. She let out a slight yelp than was taken by the two guards to the doors of Arkham; she dreaded the sight and felt little to no plant life on the premises. She continued walking so that Batman wouldn't push her and as she walked inside all eyes were on her, Ivy didn't mind the attention but what really made her fearful were the living conditions, this place was dark with little windows and the halls were made solely out of concrete and brick. There was also a huge sign that said 'extremely dangerous criminals enter with caution' Ivy laughed slightly at the sign continually walking forward till the guards stopped her in front of a room which had a sign lain upon the door that read 'Waiting room for the psychologically insane.'

'Ivy was pushed through the door and placed on a plastic chair which wasn't in the least bit comfortable. She looked up and had noticed the Batman was gone, "he's probably been gone for a while, and here I am acting all good prisoner for him." Ivy said to herself as she sat on the plastic chair in the completely white room.

It been about 15 minutes till a man walked in, he was tall and scrawny, his hair was brown which was cut neatly, and he wore a suit.

"If only you had glasses then you might be a stereotypical doctor." Ivy said looking around the room to see if there was anything interesting in it since the last 5 times she'd checked.

"I'm not really a doctor... well I don't treat patients, you see I'm Arkham the owner of this asylum." Ivy glanced at him thinking of the many villains that would like to sink there blade in him, the owner of Arkham asylum. If she had a guess she would have said he'd be a librarian, but most people aren't what they seem like most people at first glance think Ivy is a beautiful woman and they'd be right but there is so much more than meets the eye, especially when it comes to Ivy.

"Are you comfortable?" Arkham asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Am I meant to be?" Ivy replied with an irritated tone.

"Well, here at 'ARKHAM' we want to give you the best care possible an..." before Arkham could finish his

Sentence Ivy intervened by saying "best care you intend to leave me here without my plants and in a dark dry cell, your best care is silverly un-sufficient!"

Arkham stared at her in silence with a stern look on his face, this continued for another 3 minutes till he spoke again. "Now you are to be called prisoner '4548' you will be in cell '448' you'll have a shower

Before you go to this cell in which you must shed the plant you wear on your body, one meal will be prepared for you when you've returned to your cell; and your dr. will explain everything else in two days time till then I hope you find your stay welcoming." Arkham left leaving Ivy to her own thought. 'so he plays sweet and kind but he knows how to handle a criminal hmm... I think I will feed him to my Babies.' Ivy lingered on the thought until a guard who addressed himself as Ray, escorted her out of the room.


End file.
